


Stars Above

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: Boba x GN!reader, slight use of Y/N, angst, slow burn to eventual smutTW: drug use
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. ONE

You don’t even notice when you push your glasses up your nose. It’s such an automatic motion and you are deep into your work. Someone else notices though. Someone else is noticing more than that.

Boba is not sure when he started to settle into your presence, but he felt overly familiar, almost awkward. You had opened up to him like a flower, blooming bright and colorful. He on the other hand had remained as acerbic as ever. Living through the Sarlacc had changed him slightly; softened his edges, if not hardening his exterior even more. The crucible of the Sarlacc had forged him into a new man, and left its kisses on his skin as proof.

He ran his hand over his head and sighed quietly, looking out the cargo bay door of the Slave 1. The stark landscape grew grey and muddy as the suns finally set on Tatooine. He pushed those thoughts from his head and closed the bay door for the evening. Turning, he walked briskly past you to the cockpit. He had some maintenance to do, surely it would help him put you and your strangeness out of his mind.

***

You barely register Boba as he walks past you. You are still working diligently, soldering away. You were in your zone and lost to the world. Finally, you realize your eyes are grainy and tired, and look up. The ship is dimly lit, in night mode. Boba was nowhere to be seen and the cargo bay door was closed. You shake your head at yourself, wondering how long it’s been and what time it even is. You glance out the window into near total darkness. The moon has waned and the stars twinkle dimly. 

You sigh and set your work down, leaving it as is to finish up tomorrow. Making your way to the single, cramped crew sleeping space you idly wonder where Boba is. Probably sleeping, if the ship and the night sky are any indication. And you should be too. Tomorrow you would head out to scavenge, and out in the sands one had to be on their toes. Tusken Raiders were no joke, and even though Boba was on good terms with them it wasn’t wise to strain the relationship. You were excited to get out of the ship, having been couped up for several days now. The ship could stand a lot of improvements, so you certainly weren’t bored. But you did enjoy some fresh air, even if it was acrid desert air. Your thoughts slide back to Boba again. 

What would have happened had you not been in that bar that afternoon? And what would’ve happened if you’d never struck up a conversation with a mysterious scarred man? Once you had learned he was in search of a mechanic, you had immediately offered your services. You had been eager to leave behind your current employer, and had uncharacteristically thrown caution to the wind. Why ask for a job from a man you hardly knew? But it felt like the right thing to do, and so you had done it. Surprisingly, he had accepted, nearly seeming grateful before his serious expression returned. You had been hired on the spot on a temporary basis, taking payment in room and board and a small fee upon completion.

The excitement you had felt as you raced back to your apartment was unreal. You mentally planned out what you would be taking with you. The rest of your meager possessions were unimportant. You hated your current employer, a slimly creature who had problems keeping his appendages to himself and, almost worse, was incompetent as a mechanic and businessman. The business - and you - scraped by. 

You arrived at your apartment and packed your belongings swiftly, thinking only of the future and the dark man. Both were waiting at the bar down the street.

Your eyelids grew heavy, and you sleepily blinked and turned your thoughts from the past to the future. What was going to happen when you were finished with his ship? You had been on the Slave 1 for nearly 3 weeks, and the end was in sight. You were looking forward to completing the job, but then what? Dread started to seep in at the edges of your consciousness. More than the worry of where you would go and how you would survive was the worry that you wouldn’t see Boba again. Why did that matter? Your throat suddenly felt dry, and you felt apprehensive. And something else that you wouldn’t name. You battled yourself on this for a moment, but sleep drew your eyelids down.

***

The cargo bay door opened its maw into the morning light. Boba stepped out into the already harsh environment, and you followed. He gracefully spun on his heal, casually closing the door behind the two of you. You wandered over to the single speeder as Boba fidgeted with his bag. When he was ready, he fluidly mounted the bike. Turning, he patted the seat behind him with a raised eyebrow and half smile. You return the smile, and get on the back of the speeder. 

As you settle into place, you grin at the first time you had gotten on the speeder with him. It was directly after meeting him and agreeing to live with him on his ship. You had been dismayed immediately. Of course he would only have one speeder, but you had felt incredibly clumsy and foolish. Due to dealing with your former boss - thank the Maker you could say Former - you didn’t like anyone being in your personal space. But you wanted the job, so you got on the speeder behind him.  
He half turned to speak to you, ”You really should hold on to me.”

You had snorted angrily, but had begrudgingly wrapped your arms around his torso. He squeezed your hands with one of his larger hands, adjusting your arms slightly. Without further warning, he had taken off like a bat out of hell. You had screamed (hopefully lost to the wind), and crushed yourself into him so as to properly hold on. He hadn’t been kidding. He seemed to not react, and so you had held on for dear life, gritting your teeth as you pressed your body into a complete stranger. 

This time, you knew better. You gripped him tightly, scooting yourself up to be flush against him. The way he drove this thing it was best to hold on with every fiber of your being. Again he half turned, “Ready?”You nodded, “Mhm.”

Without any further ado, you were off into the desert. The speeder skimmed over the dunes in the hot morning air. It whipped past you, almost suffocating you when you dare to peer over one of Boba’s shoulders. You smiled, enjoying the ride.

***

Boba felt you shifting your weight behind him as he piloted the speeder. He kept his thoughts on the work ahead and not crashing the speeder as you careened on. 

But.

His body reacted in ways he was surprised by, and his breath hitched as he tried to keep his breathing steady. A spark ignited and ran its way down to his belly, and then lower. He did not even try to process this, instead opting to compartmentalize it. Luckily the wreckage was not too much farther.

***

Boba slowed the speeder, coming to a spot not far from the crashed ship. Jawas had already picked it to nearly its bones, but there still might be a few scraps that would be useful in upgrading Slave 1.

“You take the back half; I will do the front,” Boba curtly stated, his lilting accent making you temporarily weak. You nod absentmindedly and start to the back of the ship.

The two of you worked swiftly, knowing that it was better to beat the suns before the first of them made its way directly above. You found a few good pieces of scrap metal that you could use on the Slave 1, as well as some wiring. As you worked, you debated with yourself.

Boba. Why were your thoughts on him right now? Why were they ever on him, aside from a passing thought? You had remembered your conversation with yourself from last night. Best to get it over with so you could stop hounding yourself over it. Boba. You were attracted to him. It had been so long since you had had feelings of this sort, it was suspicious. Why now? Why him? 

You bite your lip, annoyed. Your hands moved carefully through the wreckage. You couldn’t put your finger on the reason. Like all things related to love, the reason was indefinable. Love. “We’ve just taken a turn here,” you thought to yourself, alarmed. Yes, you were intrigued by and attracted to Boba, but you hardly knew him. In all the time you had been on the ship, you had only really had a handful of real conversations. And even then, you had done most of the talking. Although he spoke little, you could feel his dark eyes watching you as you spoke and worked, or lounged, or ate, all the while chattering on. He seemed to at least not mind.

The suns grew closer to 12 noon. You decided you had searched thoroughly enough, and headed back to the speeder. You pulled your hood up to shield your skin from the sun. You saw Boba walking toward the speeder as well; it looked like either he had the same idea or had seen you heading towards it. Either way, you were happy to see him and to get going. A small pang hit your heart; you did not want to be so happy to see him. After another week or so, you wouldn’t be seeing him at all. You pondered this on the ride back, holding yourself tightly to him.

***

The Slave 1’s bay slowly opened as the first of the suns was directly overhead. Boba followed you inside. You both dropped your bags, and looked at each other. For a moment there was something in the air, shimmering, almost real. But like all mirages it faded away, and you simply said, “I’ll sort this out and then we can see what we can do with it.”Boba nodded before heading further into the ship, without a glance back. 

***

You felt a nudge on your shoulder, and looked up, bewildered. Boba’s amused face looked down at you. He indicated for you to look down. In his hand was a meal packet. 

“It’s been hours, Y/N. Eat something so you can keep the strength to work on my ship.”

You smiled broadly, laughing and taking the packet. “Thank you.”He nodded, stiffening suddenly, his eyes becoming serious.  
You looked down at the packet, and then at what you had sorted. Suddenly, you brightened and looked up at him again, “We have some great materials here. With the wiring and the scrap metal I should have all the supplies I need for the Slave 1.

Boba nodded, “Good. How is the work coming?”He rarely checked in, so you were a bit taken aback, “Um, maybe another week, week and a half.”

Boba leaned against the wall of his ship. “What will you do then?” He asked idly.”I... I don’t know,” you stutter, embarrassed.

“You are a talented mechanic, you will be able to find work,” he seemed almost comforting with this statement.  
You do not turn around to look at him. Instead, you look out of the ship, into the scenery. You blink back something. Not right now, you think. You change the subject abruptly, turning the spotlight to him.”What will you do?” You turn around, looking up in genuine curiosity. 

He squinted then, looking as if he were scanning the horizon.

“Survive.”

You took this as being shut down, and so turned around to face your meal packet. You tore it open, realizing that you were hungry.

As you ate, you heard Boba retreat further into the ship. You shivered and tried not to think about what you’d admitted to yourself earlier.

***

Later on the suns set and Boba again closed the ship up for the evening. As he headed past you, he stopped.  
“You work all the time. Take some time for yourself tonight.”

You looked up at him, bewildered. His voice had shaken you out of your reverie. You blushed then, unable to fully push down the ideas you’d been entertaining. Let’s just say they would have made your previous employer happy.

“Okay, thanks!” You tried to act normal but inwardly winced at the tone your words tumbled out in.

He regarded you for a moment before nodding and continuing on.

You sat back and thought. Some mandated free time. You knew what you were going to do. You got up and walked to your room. 

***

You sat back and looked at your accomplishment. It was a pretty decent blunt if you didn’t say so yourself. You lit it immediately, happy to have some time to relax with no responsibilities. As you inhaled, you thought about your future. There was no way to ask to stay. Once the work was done, it was done. He would have no use for a mechanic, and didn’t seem the type to entertain a crew. You scratched your eyebrow and made a tentative plan. You’d head to Mos Eisly, hopefully finding work at a larger mechanic. Then you could work on forgetting Boba. He could fade into the desert like that mirage from earlier.

You finished half the blunt and took a nap.

***

You wake up, parched and absolutely starving. You stumble out of bed, still high. You make it out the door, noting the ship is in night mode. Perfect, you can sneak to the kitchenette for a snack without being found out. You turned the corner and ran smack into Boba.

He grunted, but his solid body didn’t sway.

“Sorry, kriff! Sorry!”

You apologized a little too profusely.

Boba raised an eyebrow and regarded you, “You’re stoned.”

“No I’m.. yes,” you pathetically garble out.

Boba laughed then, a hoarse, soft sound. Your knees grew weak and you felt a small fire ignite in your belly. KRIFF, you think desperately.

“Do you want some?” You blurt out.

He now raised both eyebrows momentarily, then, “Are you serious?”You nod, realizing that you are.

“I was going for a snack, but that can wait. Let’s go to my quarters,” you are weirdly excited about this.

Boba tsks and follows you, “Calling that quarters is generous.”

You laugh, uninhibited.

You turn the corner into your room and grab the blunt and lighter. You turn to see Boba standing in the doorway, looking unsure.

“Come in and sit down,” you pat your mattress as invitingly as you can.

He reluctantly enters the room fully, and sinks onto the mattress. You pass the lit blunt to him and he takes a hit, nearly closing his eyes. He passes it back and you foolishly take another hit, to do it with him. You two do this for a few minutes, until the blunt is spent. Your state has now progressed to being so stoned you are not hungry. Not for food anyway.

You licked your lips and looked over at Boba. To your surprise, he is already watching you intently. Before you can stop yourself, you have slide over to his side. You grab his upper arm and press yourself into his body, looking at him as innocently as you can. His eyes widen and his lips part slightly. You are both breathing hard.

You half close your eyes and lean forward, seeking out lips -

“No, little one,” Boba whispered, gently grabbing your chin with his thumb and forefinger. “You are in no condition to make decisions like this.””Yes I am,” you retorted.

He grinned at this, “Feisty. I like that.”

He was still holding your chin. He looked from your lips to your eyes. You could see a struggle in him.

He looked away, standing up and gently pushing you down on the bed into a prone position.

“Get some sleep.” He pulled the blanket over you while you laid there, confused and increasingly humiliated.

With that he was gone and you were left with your thoughts and the ghost of the feeling of his warm body pressed against yours. You burst into tears, rejected and delirious with big feelings. He was objectively right, but what he didn’t know was that you had already thought about that -

You shook your head as you cried. It didn’t matter. In a couple weeks you would never see him again. You were happy you were high. Sleep came easily.

***  
Boba fled your room a mess. He had wanted, wanted so badly - but no. You were not of right mind. If you were, surely that would not have happened. A young thing like you, untarnished by the galaxy. What would an old bounty hunter have to offer? He ached in his heart and his cock. He palmed himself, alone in his captain’s quarters. What was he going to do? Masterbate over this? A near miss of a night with you. He shuddered at the thought. He knew the ache in his body would last after he had found his release, but it would help him feel less alone in this moment.

***  
You woke still high. At first you smiled pleasantly, enjoying the feeling. Then you sat bolt upright in bed.

Oh, no. The corner. The invitation. The weed. The rejection. Your breath hitched and you felt tears fall down your face. At least this would make it easier to leave, when the time came.

You changed clothes and slunk out of your room, hoping to quickly grab a meal pack and then immerse yourself in your work. You - slowly - turned the corner. So far, so good. You kept going, the kitchenette was only a short distance away. 

There he was. Holding a cup of something hot and steaming. You immediately accidentally made eye contact. You kicked yourself internally. There was a pregnant pause.

“About last night...” you began weakly.

“There is no need to discuss it.”Your eyes dropped to his feet, ashamed.

He paused for a moment longer, and then brushed past you. His smell lingered in the air for a second. You closed your eyes to hold back tears as you grabbed your breakfast. You couldn’t wait to get to work.

***  
As you sat in the cargo bay working away Boba strode past you. You looked up, surprised. He started down the gangway.

“Going somewhere?” You started out confidently but ended the question weakly.

He turned to look at you.

“Out,” he said wryly.

You didn’t know how to take it and your face must have shown it.He softened, “I’m going to town for some supplies. I’ll be back before nightfall.”

You smiled, encouraged by his sharing. “Stay safe” you said.

He nodded, smiling strangely.

You watched the speeder as it disappeared into the horizon. You were alone. You exhaled deeply, and settled back to your work. A peaceful day was ahead.

***

The speeder appeared out of the desert. You smile, happy to receive him back despite last night’s unfortunate events.

You notice a body draped over Boba’s lap. As he came abruptly to a stop, you run out, yelling, “Boba, what happened?”

“I found her in the desert on my way back. She’s badly injured.”

“Kriff! I’ll get the med pack.” He nodded, and directed his attention to the unconscious woman.

The two of you brought her inside the ship and laid her down. Boba carefully cut away her clothing to determine the extent of the damage. It was bad.

“She’s not going to make it,” you breathed to Boba.

He looked up at you.  
“There is a way to keep her alive.”

You stare at him blankly as he explained,”We can replace these parts with mechanical workings. You’re a good mechanic; we can do this.”

You stared at him in disbelief. “But we don’t have the medical equipment or-“Boba raised a hand, covered in blood, “We will do this.”

You gulped and settled down on the opposite side of her, ready to follow his lead.

***

You had worked long into the night, replacing blood and guts with wires and mesh. She seemed to remain in a stable, if unconscious, state. When you were finished, you and Boba stepped back to take stock of your collective work.

“Let’s put her in my bed to rest,” you said in a hushed tone. You didn’t want to disturb her.

Boba nodded, then bent to gently lift her from the floor. He carried her off to your room. You sighed loudly and put your hands on your head. You looked around at the huge mess on the floor. Blood and widgets and little pieces of organ were strewn around. You were not dealing with this now. You sighed again, and opened the Slave 1’s cargo door. You needed some fresh air.

The night air hit your face, slightly cooler than the daytime. You inhaled and held it briefly, then exhaled. It was a little shaky. You walked down the ramp and stopped in the sand at the bottom, all the while reveling at the fact that you and Boba had just saved a woman’s life. The stress of the situation, forgotten in the moment, started to seep into your being. You tried to focus on your feet and the feeling of the warm sand under them. You dug one foot into the sand a bit, and were surprised to feel a tear fall from your cheek.

It was all too much. You had never seen such carnage before. Even though you had groused at the time he said it, Boba was right. You were very young and very naive. You certainly felt like both of those things right now. You wrapped your arms around yourself and tried not to cry. It wouldn’t do. Especially if you were to survive on your own in a couple weeks.

You heard Boba walking down the ramp, and sniffled quietly, desperate to appear in control of your emotions. You turned your gaze up to the night sky.

***  
Boba had carefully laid the mysterious woman down in your cot. Looking down at her, he was fairly certain this was the famous Fennec Shand. How had she ended up on Tatooine in the desert, mortally wounded? He tsked once, then dismissed the thought. He had a mess to clean up as well as a crew member who was likely feeling a mess. He thought about that for a moment. That was not his problem, but he didn’t like the idea regardless.

The door to Slave 1 was open, welcoming him into the quiet of the nighttime dunes. He furrowed his brow, somewhat concerned. Standing at the top of the ramp, he saw you hugging yourself and sniffling. Damn. You needed the experience if only to toughen you up to face the galaxy. But yet, he didn’t like to see you in pain.

There it was again. The weird sensations he had about you returned. He stood silently, still. Thinking. He could turn around and retreat into the ship. 

Or.

***  
You continued to sniffle, despite yourself. You heard Boba still himself at the top of the ramp, and grit your teeth. Great, hopefully he wasn’t really paying attention to you and your sniffles. You squinted at the stars and tried to mentally suck the tears back into your eyes. You stood stock still.

It didn’t work and you actually started to cry a little harder. You were now embarrassed as well as overwhelmed. You walked a few more steps out into the sand, hoping distance from Boba would lessen your embarrassment. It didn’t help but the sand felt nice.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba x GN!xreader, slight use of Y/N, angst, smut
> 
> TW: unprotected sex

You turned involuntarily, having felt a presence materialize to your right. Boba’s eyes met your watery ones.

“That was intense,” you murmur softly. A tear trails down your cheek.

Soft leather touched your face, wiping the tear away. You blink in surprise and open your mouth to say something. You close it becase you realize you have nothing to say.  
“You did well, little one.”

This acknowledgment made you feel even worse. More tears fell from your face.

Both his hands came up to cradle your face while you looked down with your eyes. He pushed your glasses up to the bridge of your nose and wiped your tears with his thumbs. Your eyes met again. 

He was magnetic. You inched a toe closer to him. Then another one. You were still making eye contact. He looked as if he was trying to solve an arithmetic problem, his brows furrowed with a curious expression. His dark eyes looked deeply into yours. You looked back, a tear seeping out of one eye, causing you to blink it away.

“I don’t know why you seem so intent on this,” he said gruffly.

You half smiled and blinked away more tears, which he wiped away. You weren’t quite sure what to say. This moment was tenuous. A ghost of a thought. You paused, thinking, then decided to throw caution to the wind again. When it came to him that seemed to be your way. 

You took one big step and crashed yourself into him, not giving him the time to stop you. Your lips met with his. They were dry, slightly chapped from the weather. Not unlike your own. He doesn’t resist you, but he also doesn’t kiss back. His hands have landed awkwardly on your shoulders. You press yourself to him as tightly as you do when you’re on the speeder, and kiss him feverishly.

Suddenly he is kissing back, drinking you in. His hands run over your body to your waist. He puts his arms around you and crushes you into him. His tongue parts your lips and explores your mouth. You tentatively do the same. He pulls away, his face an inch from yours. He regards you for a moment. You are out of breath, flushed, eyes still slightly swollen from crying. Before you can react, he pulls you into another deep kiss.

When you finally come up for air, both of you are out of breath, dazed, excited. You slowly realize you can feel his erection through your clothing. You smile and tilt your head in the direction of the Slave 1, asking to go inside. His eyes slide over to the Slave 1 and back to yours. Suddenly he grabs your ass with both hands, lifting you up. You wrap your legs around him. You are pressed into his broad, strong chest. You swoon, hardly noticing him walking up the ramp, closing the door, and making his way through the ship. You experimentally kiss him again, and he responds, deeply. He walks into a wall, and then corrects his course slightly. You look up at him innocently and he shrugs. 

Suddenly you were in a room you had never seen before. It was a slightly larger version of your own quarters. The captain’s quarters. You let that sink in the same time that you realize you’ve been set down on the bed. You look up at Boba, who is still standing. He looks down at you.

“Why are you here?”

“No questions,” you say slyly.

He raises an eyebrow, but gets into bed, pushing you down into the mattress. His eyes wander down your body to your groin. You moan softly, wishing it was his hands. Suddenly, he yanks your pants off, hands darting out from his sides. The speed in which this happens shocks you, and you nearly feel scandalized. He tosses your pants to the side. You realize your underwear is also gone. You feel strong arms grip your thighs halfway up, and spread your legs wider. You assist gladly, and he smirks.  
“Eager are we now?”

You blush, but your arousal can’t be denied. He pulls you down the bed, closer to him. You shiver in anticipation. He eyes you darkly and slows down to a drag. You shiver again, and try to move yourself down. He grips your thighs more tightly in warning, pushing back against you. You realize he’s teasing you. You eye him and mock pout. He looks at you intensely and resumes pulling you down the bed.

When you finally arrive, he lets go of your thighs and slides his hands up, up, up. You quiver and a moan slips out. He grins, stopping. You pout for real this time. He lowers himself to barely above your body. You can feel his breath on your most sensitive area. He knows it and quietly drives you crazy for a moment.

Your legs spread even wider and a louder moan slips out. Suddenly his hands resume their mission, but this time he slides them down and grabs your ass. He pulls you closer to him and licks you. You writhe in pleasure, moaning. He continues for a moment, then pulls away slowly. He is still close enough for you to feel his breath. You crave his touch, whimpering honestly and looking for his eyes.

He smiles, “So needy, little pet.”

Your body is filled with electricity at the moniker. You can hardly focus your eyes on anything. He is on you again then, licking and sucking greedily. You feel your orgasm approaching. You moan loudly, your hands reaching for his head. They run over the ridges and smooth areas of his scars. The electricity in your body is nearly overwhelming.

He abruptly pulls away, making you gasp.

“Not yet, pet.”He flips you over and pulls your ass into the air. His hands leave you and you hear clothing rustling. You would turn around to look, but you were wrecked with arousal and anticipation. His hands return lightly to your ass. You shudder and almost cry in happiness. He takes one finger and lightly circles your entrance. You squirm and push back onto it. He removes it.

“Patience.”

You moan loudly, trying to convey your displeasure. It comes out a desperate plea. He resumes. Slowly. He continues to tease you until you are begging for his cock. He gently pushes two fingers into you, then pulls out agonizingly slowly.

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

The words almost make you cum. He removes his fingers, but replaces them with something better. You resist the urge to push back, knowing it will earn you a time out. You were done with waiting.

His cock circles your entrance slowly. Ever so slowly. Your body buzzes. He finally begins to enter you. Your body shudders and you cry out softly as the head of his cock splits you open, sliding in, stretching you. He painstakingly slowly enters you. You try not to react, not wanting him to stop but hardly able to keep from crying out. Finally he bottoms out in you. He pulls out suddenly, making you quiver. He enters you again at a faster pace. You writhe under him, feeling him split you open again. Then it begins. He gives you a little time to get used to him, then starts to pump into you with force. He slams into you, bottoming out over and over. You feel your orgasm approaching, and start to squirm under him. His hands grip you like a vice as he holds you in place. You scream out in earnest then, on the edge of a precipice as he is deep inside of you. 

He pushed you over it,” Cum for me, pet.”

You teeter off the edge of the cliff, your orgasm exploding. You moan his name over and over, unable to stop. Suddenly you realize he is moaning too. His rutting becomes sloppier, more urgent, needy. His hands grip you, keeping you in place. You push back against him, pleasure still flowing through you as he fucked you through your orgasm. The thought of him cumming because of you was almost too much. Suddenly, you had a thought.”Cum inside me Boba,” you pant.

This was the right thing to say. He cums, grunting, and you feel his cock twitch as he spills himself inside of you. You smile a self satisfied smile. He continues to fuck you, but at a slower pace, until finally he pulls out. The absence of his cock in you makes you whimper. He lets go of your hips and you drop to the mattress, sweaty, panting, and wanting more.

He pushes you to the side, laying down between you and the wall. Your side touches his chest, and you sigh happily. He runs a hand through your hair, surprisingly gently. You both bask in the post coital glow.

After a few minutes, you roll over to look at him. He is lying on his side with his eyes half closed, unfocused and unguarded. You smile broadly, not thinking of the future or anything really other than the present. He suddenly seemed to snap out of his trance, eyes focusing on yours. 

“Your quarters are in use for tonight; you can sleep here.”

He stirred to get up. You reach out impulsively, grabbing his strong shoulder and trying to pull him down. He doesn’t budge in the direction you’re trying to pull, but he also stops moving away.

He exhaled gently and met your gaze as you said, “Stay with me.”

You wanted to say more but your breath caught in your throat. You were circling around something.

“If you insist,” he said gruffly, his lack of argument surprising you.

He lowered himself back down to the bed. You stared at each other.

“Tell me something about yourself.”

He seems surprised. His lips part, “My story is not very suitable for bedroom talk.”

You flush at the phrase ‘bedroom talk.’ You try to recover, “That’s okay; mine is boring so it’ll balance out.”

He smirks, presumably at your flushed cheeks, “You first, pet.”

You adjust your positioning on the mattress, being careful not to lose physical contact with Boba. He hums softly.

“I was born on Tatooine to a slave,” you started. His expression softened.

“She worked all my life to buy my freedom. When I could finally leave, I was 17, and she sent me away with a few credits to find a better life. Well, I landed several settlements over as a mechanic, and I’ve been there ever since.”

“And now you’re 18,” he said jokingly, raising one eyebrow jovially.

You roll your eyes in jest, “I’m 23, a ‘real adult’ now.”

He became serious then, but before he could say anything you tacked on, “A very callow adult.”

He looked at you skeptically but said nothing. Silence filled the room.You couldn’t take it,”Well?””Well what?”

“You said you would tell your story if I told mine.”He mercurially said, “I never said that I would, I just said you first.”

You stare at him in shock. Was he really not going to tell you anything?

He broke eye contact, “I’m just a simple man making my way through the galaxy. Like my father before me.”

You pushed down the annoyance that that told you literally nothing, and instead grabbed ahold of the one thing he had dangled, “Tell me about your father.”He looked at you then, a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of many emotions that you could’t read. Part of being callow, you guessed. 

“He was a great man. He was a wonderful parent to me.”

This felt like to him it was revealing a lot, so you nodded encouragingly. “Tell me your favorite childhood story.”Boba seemed lost for an answer. You tried again, “Tell me about a time you were a little shit and got in trouble.”

He grinned at this. You had unlocked something. You settled down as he began.

***

When you woke he had gone. You stretched out, enjoying the extra space as well as the fact that it was Boba’s bed. You stayed there for a few minutes until you sat up. Your insides were sore and you noticed the bruises on your thighs and hips. Boba. You didn’t mind, it was a reminder that last night had in fact happened. You grabbed your pants and underwear off the floor and dressed swiftly. You began to glance around his quarters, but without him there your presence felt invasive. He had left you here alone, but still it didn’t feel right.

You heard the door swish closed behind you. You were standing in the cockpit, behind the chairs. You looked up at the captain’s chair, oddly enough horizontal while Slave 1 was on the ground. You filed this thought away for later use.

You stopped at the kitchenette and ate quickly, then grabbed a cup of coffee to drink as you went off in search of Boba. You had entirely forgotten about the mysterious woman until she came into view. You stopped abruptly, both surprised at her existence as well as the fact that she was out of bed. She was facing you when you entered the cargo bay. She was sitting and Boba was standing near her. It appeared you had interrupted a conversation.”And here you are,” the woman said.

You stopped where you stood, only just having entered the room. 

“Good morning,” you said, feeling awkward. Your eyes flitted from her to Boba. He seemed relaxed, so you decided the woman was okay.

“This is Fennec Shand,” Boba began. “She’s going to be staying on the Slave 1 from now on.”

Your mouth drops open and you quickly pick it up. You look to Fennec for confirmation. She nods her head. You suddenly dislike her and her smug face. You try not to let this show. 

“Oh,” you say. 

Boba shifted his weight, “Fennec will take your quarters and you will have mine until you are finished with the work. I’ll take the hammock in the meantime.”

“I hope that’s okay with you, Y/N?” Fennec asked.  
You are focused mostly on composing yourself and almost miss the question. “Yeah.. yes, it’s totally fine. I’ll get my stuff out of there before night.”

There is a short pause. “Well, I have work to complete,” you blurt out. Without another word you break off from the conversation and duck practically inside the Slave 1’s wall just about as far away as you can get from them. Which is not far. You feel vaguely ridiculous. You do have work to do, so you hide in there and get to it. You hear their conversation continue, but you can’t make it out and honestly you don’t want to.  
***  
You sighed and took one last look around the room. You had gathered your things from your old quarters, now Fennec’s. You headed to the captain’s quarters to drop your stuff off. After that it was time for dinner, you were starving.  
When the door swished open, Boba was inside. “Sorry!” You exclaim, but he waves his hand.”Come in. I made some space,” he indicated the small area that was now cleared out.You smile at the kindness, “Thank you.”

Boba looks from you to the door, now closed. Before he can make for it, you say, “You know you don’t have to sleep in the hammock. There’s room for two?” You end up asking the last sentence as a question, your tone heightening. Ridiculous, you thought.

“The hammock is fine.”

You reach out to touch his arm. He looks down before returning his gaze to yours, but doesn’t move.

“But they’re your quarters, Boba! .... I... I want you to stay.”

You lightly squeeze his arm. A deep silence settles for a moment.

“I don’t think we should get that attached,” he stated, as he brushed past you to the door. When he was on the other side of it he turned and said, “I am not a person that you want to know, little one.”

“I’ll decide that,” you shot back as the door closed. You had no idea if he heard you.

***  
Boba heard you as the door swished shut. As much as he would like to stay, where would that lead? In a few days’ time the work on the Slave 1 would be done. There was also the fact that someone like you didn’t belong in his world. You were quick witted and intelligent, but you weren’t hard. You were open and soft and beautiful and he wanted to preserve that in you. 

Fennec and he had come to an understanding that morning. She owed him a life debt. It felt strange to have someone that was going to be a fixture in his life. A flash of you popped up in his mind, and he lingered on it momentarily before filing it away.


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba x GN!reader, slight use of Y/N, angst

Things had been strained between you and Boba since your conversation in his quarters. Fennec’s presence didn’t help the atmosphere, and you were beginning to feel suffocated. She was taking up your space and your time with Boba. You admitted this freely to yourself. You were jealous of her. You hadn’t really gotten to know her; from what you gathered she was some sort of mercenary. What use Boba had for her you did not know. At least you could fix his ship.

You sighed as you put your tools away for the evening. The first of the suns had already dipped below the edge of the horizon. It was getting dusky out. You knew exactly what you were going to do. You needed to chill out.

You went back to your - Boba’s - quarters and grabbed your paraphernalia. You thought about smoking in there for some guaranteed privacy, but thought it would be disrespectful to make all his things smell of cannabis. You decided to take it outside, and strolled down the ramp and several meters from the ship. You set down a blanket and took out your cannabis. You expertly rolled a blunt, and lit it before you could end up thinking too much out there. You were trying to relax, not stew on things. The suns continued to slowly set. You watched them, idly noticing the first stars.

By the time your blunt was spent, you were completely stoned and all the suns were well past set. The air had cooled nearly imperceptibly. But night had indeed arrived. You should probably go inside before Boba closes the ship up, you thought. That would be the next thing; locked out of the Slave 1. You gathered yourself up and started back to the cargo bay. 

Boba was already there. You stopped at the bottom of the ramp, feeling indignant. He was leaning against the wall, waiting for you to come inside. He seemed untroubled.”Something keeping you?” His lilting tones broke the silence.

You looked up at him sharply, surprising him. But you said nothing. You started up the ramp, gripping your blanket. As you walked past him, he shot out an arm to gently stop you.  
“Are you alright?”You snort. “Why are you asking? Let’s not get attached, remember?” you blurt out, angry suddenly. He seems to withdraw slightly at this, but kept his hand on you, lightly.

“Little one, I did not mean to hurt you,” he began, but you brushed him off and raced back to his quarters. The irony of it made you even more agitated. You had never been angry while stoned; it was turning into a bad trip. You threw your belongings on the bed and yelled to let some pressure out. You were being entirely overdramatic and you knew it, but you couldn’t stop. You put yourself to bed, hoping that cannabis would lead to sleep, but it didn’t. The trip continued to sour as you thought about Boba, Fennec, Boba AND Fennec. Boba and you. But there was no such thing as the last one. 

You thought about the one night that you had shared. Your throat became dry and you felt stirrings in your nether regions. Not that part, you thought. The part about his childhood. You clung to that moment of true intimacy between the two of you. Had he felt anything?

***  
You woke in a terrible state. You had drool over your face and you were a sweaty mess. You were still high and still agitated. Wonderful. You decided a shower was in order. As you stepped into the cockpit, you noticed that the ship was now in night mode. Perfect, no unexpected encounters.

You made your way towards the fresher, supplies in hand. You made it there without incident, and took the hottest, shortest shower you could. Your skin stung under the water but at the same time you didn’t mind it.

You got out of the shower and stared at yourself in the mirror. You inhaled. You felt refreshed, indeed. You dressed and made your way towards the kitchenette. Grabbing a snack, you made your way to the cockpit. Boba was in the pilot’s seat, apparently running through some sequence.

You tried to be quiet, but you heard a soft, “Hello, little one,” before you could sneak inside your quarters. Sneaking around on Boba’s ship to Boba’s quarters. It felt absurd.

You cringed and turned to face him. The way he was seated, he could not see you unless he twisted around. He did not. He continued to run the sequence.  
“I’m impressed. My ship hasn’t been in this good of running order for some time,” he stated.

You blush, but can’t think of anything to say.

He twists around then, seeking your face, and you manage a weak smile. “I’m glad,” is all you can get out, your eyes dropping, unable to meet his.

“Will you tell me what is the matter?” Boba pressed again.

“It’s nothing that matters,” you murmur.”It appears to matter as it has you in quite a mood.”Your first instinct was to bristle at this remark, but you didn’t. You didn’t want to fight with Boba. But at the same time, you couldn’t face him right now.”Gnight,” you said as you turned on your heel.

“Good night, little one,” Boba said quietly as the captain’s quarters door swished open and then shut.

***

There was a different mood in the air today, almost electrical. Boba and Fennec had gone out to scavenge, and come back with a story and a mission. Fennec had a self-satisfied look on her face, and Boba was dressed in some sort of armor. Where did this come from and what did it mean?

Fennec summarized for you, as Boba seemed distracted. He had nodded at you from behind the helmet and walked past you deeper into the ship. Apparently they had encountered another Mandalorian, who had been able to retrieve Boba’s father’s armor. It suddenly clicked and you knew why Boba was distracted. His father, of course. Boba had pledged that he and Fennec would travel with the other Mandolorian until he had found his child. A noble cause if not somewhat confusing.

You thought again of Boba and his father. Fennec gave you a strange look, but asked nothing. You revealed nothing, and instead realized you had to finish up the ship. Tomorrow would have been your last day anyway, but there was an extra air of pressure now.

“I’m off to finish up the ship,” you stated simply as you stood up, ending your conversation with Fennec. The work left to do was on the exterior, and so you walked down the gangway and made your way to the part of the ship you had torn open. You wormed inside and began to put everything back together, good as new.

***

You worked late into the night, realizing that you could finish up if you just pressed on for a few more hours. By the time you were done it was the deep of night, and you were exhausted. You made your way back into the ship - thankfully the door had been left open.

You closed the door, waiting by it until it was fully closed. Then you turned to head to your room to sleep. Instead you found Boba, seated on the floor, surrounded by his father’s armor. He was painstakingly repainting it.

“Oh,” you huffed, surprised at his presence. 

“We both are working late tonight, it seems,” Boba said, looking up at you.

“I guess. The ship is ready. I can be out of here by tomorrow morning.” You tried to not have any emotion in your voice. You were dead tired, so it actually worked. It came out flat. You pushed your glasses up your nose and gave him an equally flat look.

Boba looked up at you again, having returned his attention to the armor.You softened suddenly, realizing that you were witnessing something intimate.

“I’m glad you got your father’s armor back.”

Boba nodded without looking up, “As am I. After the Sarlacc I didn’t think I would see it again.””You survived a Sarlacc?” You ask, incredulous and sure you were misunderstanding.

“Yes. It was quite unpleasant. And accounts for my current appearance,” he said, gesturing to his face, brush in hand.

You were bursting with questions, but it didn’t feel right. Instead, you sat on the floor, a bit away from Boba and his armor.

“I’m going to Mos Eisley tomorrow,” you stated simply.

Boba nodded, “You will be fine once you get there. Keep your wits about you and don’t trust anyone. Especially strange men offering you room and board on their ship.” He smiled wryly as you rolled your eyes.

He paused in his work then, “Why did you offer your services?”You were caught off guard, and stumbled over your words for a moment before you could get out, “I needed something new.”

He nodded.

You felt dead tired. You stood up then. “Good night, Boba,” you said for the last time.

“Good night,” he responded for the last time.

***  
The morning sun was harsh as you headed down the gangway. Boba had offered to drop you off at Mos Eisely, since he and his new companions were going off world anyway. You had held in your feelings and thanked him for the generosity.

Boba was in his armor today. It was painted moss green mostly, with red and yellow accents. You sighed and stopped halfway down the gangway, standing in the morning sun. You sparked up your blunt and inhaled deeply. It was going to be a crazy day; best to start it off chill.

Boba appeared beside you, helmet-less. You offered him what you were smoking, not really expecting him to accept. But he did, and he took a long drag. He passed it back as he exhaled, the smoke filling the space between you two. He was looking straight ahead at the horizon.

You followed his gaze, but there was nothing there. Curious, you took another drag and passed it back. He took it without looking, eyes still scanning the horizon. You two stood there, smoking together. When the blunt was about halfway spent, he passed it back and turned to you, “I’m going to start the sequence for take off. Close the door and prepare.” You nodded, your throat tight with emotion. You looked at his eyes, but he had already turned from you and was walking back into his ship. You turned to scan the horizon as you took one last, long drag. You walked slowly up and closed the door behind you. You could hear the ship powering up, getting ready to take off. You imagined Boba in his seat, looking up at the sky right now. You remembered what he said and made your way to your seat. Fennec was already there, waiting.  
“Are you ready for Mos Eisely?”

“I’ll keep my wits about me.”She regarded you, “You’re very young. How is it you’re alone?”You just looked at her for a moment, then responded, declining to answer directly, “I’m older than I look.”

She raised an eyebrow but let it be. The Slave 1 shook as it lifted off from the ground. You looked out the window and watched the dunes get smaller and smaller. Then, a sea of sand.

The trip to Mos Eisley was a fast one. Before you knew it, you were landing in a hanger. You gripped your bag tightly, nerves getting the best of you.

Fennec sighed and got up, “Come on, I’ll close the door behind you.”You followed her on shaky legs. The Slave 1 opened into a dingy Mos Eisly hanger. You stared down the gangway, frozen for moment. Fennec shifted her weight, and you realized you were being waited on. Before you could think, your legs started moving and you were walking down the ramp.

The first foot on the ground gave you a pang in your heart. You took a few more paces to get well and clear of the ship for when it took off. You already heard the cargo bay closing. You turned around. The door was closed. The ship took off immediately, and shot out of sight. It was a moment before it really sank in.

The proprietor started to yell that if you weren’t docking a ship you had to get the fuck out of there. You turned away from him mechanically, and walked out the hanger door, throwing your hood up to hide your tears. Not even 5 minutes and already crying. What would Boba think? You shuddered as you walked, trying to not care. But it hurt. He had left you.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba x GN!reader
> 
> TW: drug use

You ended up not making it very far before a job presented itself. You signed on as a mechanic for a different hanger. When the ships came in it was your job to service them; an additional feature of docking at that hanger. The owner was trying to drum up more business.

It was a moderately successful move, and she kept you on. You had a little room not far away. You went back and forth from your little job to your little room. Sometimes you went to the bar you met Boba. But mostly you stayed away.

You had thrown yourself into a couple of quick relationships, thinking that would help. But it only made you more lonely. No one could replace him. Not his dark eyes, his stoic dry humor, his touch in the middle of the night. Sometimes, when you were frustrated, you would lie in your bed at night and masterbate to the memory of Boba fucking you. It always got you off, but it usually also always made you cry. Why couldn’t you shake him? 

A year passed.

***

You opened one eye, having been woken up by the sound of your neighbors arguing. It was your day off and you had passed out on your couch, stoned out of your mind. Great, you thought. And after this, noisy make up sex. You stretched and yawned, still feeling stoned. You realized you were surrounded by the aftermath of your high eating. Food was everywhere. You sighed and began to pick it up. Time to straighten up your place, anyway. You had let it get to be a bit of a mess the past week.

Salazar pinged you, wanting to know if you’d meet him at “your place.” You stopped to respond, a ghost of a smile on your lips. You steadfastly ignored the fact that “your place” was the bar that you had met Boba. You kept this to yourself, a sacred secret life.

You agreed to be there in 2 hours, and settled into housework.

*** 

The evening was not what you had expected. Salazar wasn’t alone; instead he had brought some of his thug friends. It didn’t bother you that they were thugs, but you had thought it was a date, not a social event. You kept your annoyance to yourself. You couldn’t stand his whining when you got into an argument.

At any rate you had decided to get drunk and you were slung over Salazar as he and his cronies crowded around in a booth. They talked about bounties and recent altercations they had gotten into. It was all boring. Someone said, “Can you believe about Jabba’s Palace? It’s changed hands again.”

“What happened to ole Bib?””I heard the new boss iced him while he was sitting in the throne room.”  
“That’s bullshit, how would they have gotten past security?”

“I swear it’s what I heard. Fett blew him away while he was sitting on his bosses’ seat.”

You smirked at that. What a way to go.... if it were true.

They continued arguing about the veracity of the statement, but you tuned them out. You don’t care about some crime lord who shot Bib Fortuna on his throne. The whole situation seemed very far away from you anyway.

***

You wake up to a ping. Your head is splitting. Drinking was a terrible idea. You moan, reaching for your phone to make it shut up. But the pings keep coming. You open one eye to see who it is. Of course you know who it is; hardly anyone else has your contact information. And even fewer people used it regularly.

Salazar had intended to wake you up with some sweet messages. You grit your teeth and tried to take that into consideration as you answered. You crawled out of bed to make some coffee. You had work in an hour. It seemed impossibly close.

You scurry around your place, getting dressed, brushing your teeth, and drinking coffee all at the same time. You are also trying to keep up with Salazar’s pings. He seems excited about the night before, but you can’t make out why. Your head is pounding and you don’t have time for it right now.

You make it to work without a second to spare. There’s already two ships docked, so you dive into work, forgetting about Salazar’s mysterious pings. It’s not until lunch time that you remember his slew of pings from the morning. You feel mostly better, so as you bite into your lunch you scroll up to review the conversation. As you read you became increasingly confused and alarmed.

He was talking about going to Fett’s Palace with his cronies. Someone knew someone who had received an audience. You have no idea why anyone would want to tag along to a crime lord’s lair. But apparently you had agreed to it last night. You shake your head, annoyed. You are not going.

***

“Come on, babe, you already said you’d go.”

“You know I was out of my mind drunk then. There’s no way I agreed to it.”

“So that’s it then. You’re just going to renege on your word,” Salazar says haughtily. You are arguing in a booth at ‘your place.’

You take a sip of your drink - nonalcoholic - and inwardly wince. Why was he like this. Why did you put up with it? The crushing weight of the answer chased you away from that thought process. Instead you turned back to Salazar.

“I’m not going. You can get another mechanic.””We will for the real job! But we just need you as a placeholder until we can secure someone. Everyone else is already on board; you’re the only piece that’s missing.” His hand ran up your thigh to your groin.

“C’mon baby...”You give in for a moment, but then push him away, “We’re in public.”

At this Salazar seems to snap, “You just say no to everything! Why you can’t do this small favor-“

“Going to a CRIME LORD’S den is not a small favor. Neither is lying to one.””He won’t care if the mechanic changes. He probably won’t even notice. C’mon this job is really going to put me and the boys on the map.”They were small-time mercenaries, impatient to move up the food chain. It was a dangerous attitude to have. You realize this, but still you stay with him. You need something in your life.

***

Salazar wheedled for the next week, not bothering to tell his friends that their plans might fall through. He knew he would wear you down eventually. Finally, he did.

“Fine, I’ll go.”

“There’s my baby!”

“I’m sticking to the back of the group, and Don’t bring attention to me. I’m Not going to be your mechanic for the job. If you even get it.”

“Our proposal is going to blow everyone else away. We have this, babe.” He grabbed your shoulders and kissed you. “We’re on our way.” With this he rolled out of your bed and started to get dressed.

“You leaving? It’s 2am.””Yeah babe, look I gotta make sure I have everything ready. It’s two days away you know.”You sigh, “Okay, lock the door when you leave.”He leans over to peck you on your forehead. The next thing you know you are hearing the door lock behind him.

You roll over onto your back, thinking about what that day will be like. You were going to the famous Jabba’s Palace after all. Fett’s Palace now, you guessed. You felt like a tourist. And you were. This was not your life. You lived on the fringes of it.

Boba entered your mind momentarily, but you pushed his face away. He lived on the fringes too, as far as you could tell. What difference does that make? You roll over and grab the blunt you have on the bedside table. A bit of this and back to sleep, you think.


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba x GN reader
> 
> TW: unprotected sex

The long awaited day arrived. You all load into the skiff you’re taking to Fett’s Palace. You slink to the back and take a seat. The mood is tense. There’s talking on the way there, but it’s only about the meeting. Who will say what and where everyone would stand.

“Y/N is in the back,” you heard Salazar say. At least he came through on that.

Finally you arrive and are met by a droid at the door. Someone else does the talking and after a few minutes, you are admitted. Your group follows the droid to the top of a stairwell.”He’s waiting,” the droid turned abruptly and tottered off.

Your group makes its way down the staircase, bunching together. Everyone is trying to remain confident, but you can feel the nerves. You are last down, and you purposely hide behind one of the big guys. If you can get through this without being looked at by a crime lord, that’d probably be best. Your group assembles before the throne.

“Great Fett, we’re —“”Get to the point,” a familiar voice says. It’s a bit pixelated but you recognize the gruff tone. You freeze and your skin gets cold. You feel like you might pass out.Your group was droning on. You hear nothing. Finally you work up the courage to peer around a shoulder. You are off to the side, and get a side view of the throne. But there he sits. The Great Fett in his moss green armor with red and yellow accents. Boba. He looked impassive with his helmet on. You squeak quietly with shock, and your legs become jelly. Your mind is blank. Your skin is buzzing. Your ears are buzzing. You can’t understand what you’re seeing. Are you even seeing it? You blink several times, panic increasing each time. It was Boba.

“Y/N?” Another familiar voice rang out.

Fennec. Holy fucking Fennec. 

Boba’s head snapped to Fennec, who pointed in your direction. Confused, your group parted, leaving you completely exposed. You stand there stupidly as Boba’s head snaps to you. You face the full brunt of his gaze, made all the worse by the fact that you could not see his expression. You feel yourself beginning to flush.

For a moment everyone is confused. There is a stuffy silence. Then, Fennec’s voice rang out again.

“Perhaps your group would like to stay for dinner?” She looked at Boba, who tilted his head slightly in her direction, indicating permission.

“Come then, get freshened up and we’ll continue this conversation over some food.”Fennec jumped up and walked over to you, grabbing you by the arm. Your group was stunned. “Let me show you.”

You were on autopilot, and followed Fennec where she led you. Everyone else fell into place behind the two of you. You walked down several corridors, and then finally Fennec stopped.  
“You men this way, Y/N this way,” she pointed. 

You were still incapable of locomotion on your own, so she led you into the women’s area.

It turned out to be a suite. A fantastically large bed sprawled out before you. Large tinted windows allowed you to look out on the sand seas of Tattooine.

“The fresher is over there.” Fennec pointed for your benefit. She squeezed your arm once and then left, closing the door behind her.

You immediately fell into a puddle where you stood. You were trying to process everything that had just happened. One. Boba was back on Tattooine. Two. Boba was a crime lord?? Three. Fennec. Four. Was it really Boba? Five. Your fucking boyfriend was across the hall. Six. IT WAS BOBA. You could scream. What were you supposed to do? Your head spun. 

Suddenly a door on the other side of the room opened. It was a secret door, so your mouth hung open in surprise that there even was a door. None other than Boba Fett walked through. You look up at him from the floor, doe eyes wide behind your glasses. He approaches you slowly, as if to not further scare a frightened animal.

“It’s really you,” you murmur.

He stops before you, then kneels down.

“Yes, little one. It’s me.”

You begin to cry. You can’t help it. You hate yourself but you can’t help it. He cradles your face in his hands, wiping the tears away. You sense the deja vu of the situation.

Finally, your tears start to subside. Your body is still shuddering from the force of crying. You inhale and exhale, trying for control. Your exhale is shaky.

Boba’s hands drop from you face. He pulls you up and walks you to the bed, sitting you down on the edge of it. He stands in front of you.

“Why for kriff’s sake are you here?” He asks, the surprise still apparent in his voice.

You look up at his helmet, your bottom lip quivering.

“You’re on Tattooine?” You say stupidly, your voice a hoarse whisper.

He laughed slightly, “Yes, I am on Tattooine.”

You try to finish processing this. He reaches tentatively toward your face, running a finger along your jaw.

You stare up at him with an open mouth, face flushed. He puts a thumb in your mouth. You bite down softly. You hear a slight strangled noise from behind the helmet.

He drops his hand to his side. You’re still looking up at him, eyes wide. Mouth slightly ajar. 

You stand up then, suddenly. It surprises both of you. You are less than an inch from touching. Neither of you dares to move. Then, you are reaching up to his helmet. Your hands find the bottom edge, and you start to pull up. His hands grab your forearms, stopping you.

“If you take this off I don’t know if I can control myself. Pet,” he says quietly, lust taking the edge off his voice.

The nickname, unheard for over a year, goes straight to your belly. He removes his hands and you continue your mission to remove his helmet. As you lift it over his head, your eyes meet his dark ones. He grabs the helmet from your hands without breaking eye contact, and tosses it gently onto the bed.

You lean in to kiss him, almost to test if he’s real. He is still as a statue, but as soon as your lips touch his he is crashing into you, arms enfolding you in a passionate embrace. You are dumbstruck, trying to drink him in all at once. He pushes you down on the bed and crawls on top, still kissing you. You whimper and yield to him completely. He kisses his way down to your throat, and then to your collar bones. His hands are everywhere. You are on fire with lust.

“Please, please.. Boba.”

He stills his ministrations, “Please what?”

“Please, I want you inside of me.”

You feel him grow hard against your thigh. He kisses your mouth again, grinding into you. You moan softly, causing him to groan loudly.He stands up suddenly. You are nearly bereaved. You prop yourself up to see what happened. He is steadfastly removing his armor. You watch reverently until he is done and the armor is safely on the bed next to the helmet. Then he crawls on top of you again, roughly spreading your legs. He grinds his hard cock against your groin, watching your reaction. You writhe under him, ready and waiting for more.

He covers your mouth with his, greedily taking you in. You are pliant and yielding, wanting all of him that he was willing to give. Finally he pulls away, lifting himself off you. You feel your boots being tugged off. Your skin starts to tingle as you remember the last time he had done this. Finally he gets your pants and underwear off.

“No time to tease you today, pet,” he breathes to you. You arch your back, your arousal driving you crazy. You feel the air hitting your bare skin. You whimper, wanting some friction. You hear fabric rustling and know what is about to happen. Your body tenses in anticipation. 

The head of his cock pushes against your entrance. Your entire body is alight. He covers your mouth with his again as he penetrates you, slowly. The pace is partly to allow you to adjust to him and partly to tease you. Once he bottoms out he pulls out fully, then pushes back in up to his balls. You moan loudly, clawing at him. He picks up the pace to a punishing speed, practically rutting you into the mattress. You are both lost to the world as you experience each other. You spread your legs even wider, wanting all of him. Then it happens, he hits a new angle that makes you nearly scream. Noticing, he fucked you in the same manner until you were screaming, screaming his name. You couldn’t help it.

Your are over the precipice before you are really aware of it, your orgasm an all encompassing experience. Boba still fucked you ruthlessly, praising his pet for cumming so good on his cock. Your orgasm continued, stretching to an almost unbearable length. Finally when you felt you could take no more, you felt him stiffen and his cock twitch deep inside of you. He groaned, falling over on top of you. 

You both laid there, breathlessly. You become slowly aware that he is still inside of you. And he is still hard. You wrap your legs around him and rock your hips a bit. You hear a muffled moan. 

“More, pet?” He asked, still buried in your shoulder. You rocked again, more insistently. You felt him smile against your skin. He started to move, slowly. You sigh and wrap your arms around him as well. He turns his head to face your neck, and nuzzles into you. He continues to fuck you, surprisingly gently. But you can still feel the pressure building in you. He is kissing you lightly on the mouth suddenly, and you open your eyes in surprise. He is watching you, eyes hooded and pupils dilated. You smile shyly and he kisses you softly. He begins to pick up the pace, but only slightly. 

You cling to him as he nearly almost makes love to you. You don’t have that much experience with his preferences, but you feel like this is not typical of him. Especially if your previous time was any indication. You think about this in the back of your mind, as waves of pleasure roll over you.

“Boba,” you whisper.

He moans in response, keeping the pace steady. You grab his face and guide his mouth to yours. He groans into your mouth as you kiss him deeply. You feel yourself approaching the precipice. You squeeze your legs around him and rock feverishly against him, in time with his strokes. Boba responds by panting into your ear as he continues to fuck you. 

“Y/N...” Boba said weakly. You mmmm into his ear. That does it for him and he is groaning and spilling his seed in you. You teeter on the edge.”Ah, kriff,” Boba breathes directly into your ear.  
You come with a strangled noise, causing Boba’s thrusts to hitch and become uneven.

“Kriff...” Boba continues to mumble obscenities in your ear as you both come down from your orgasms.

You realize that you’re crying. You take stock of the rest of you and yup, you’re totally wrecked. You cling to him, not wanting him to pull away. He stays on top of you, panting and finally stilling.

He lifts his head to look at you. You return his gaze hazily. 

“You are even better the second and third times, pet,” he says, his voice thick.

You smile at the name as well as the compliment.  
Suddenly you remember Salazar.

“Kriff,” you mutter, tensing up.

Boba raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong pet?”

You sigh and cover your eyes with your forearm. How were you going to navigate this?He pulls your forearm off your face. “What is it, pet?”

You sigh. “The group I came here with... I came here because I got roped into it by my boyfriend.”

He stills.

You continue nervously, “He’s such a jackass, honestly. I’m only with him because... because I couldn’t be alone anymore.”

Boba raises an eyebrow at that. “Why?”You glare at him, “Can’t you guess why by now? Kriff!”

He looks down, “Little one. The life I lead is dangerous and hard. I am not a kind man. I am not a good man.”

You look at him in confusion. “You helped me when I needed it.””Because it was advantageous to me.””You saved Fennec.” You are not happy to bring her up, but it was true.

He smiles at this. “Why do you dislike her?”It’s your turn to look away. He waited patiently for your answer. You squirm under his gaze until he finally draws it out of you, ”I was jealous. She appeared out of nowhere and suddenly was a resident of your ship.”

He laughs at this “She owes me a life debt. I can’t refuse it so she had to stay.”You remain serious, “But not me.”

He became serious as well, “Not you.”

There was a silence that fell over the two of you. You bite your lip nervously. 

He attempted to rise up off you, but you still had your arms and legs wrapped around him.”Please, Boba, please.”

“Please what?” He meets your gaze, a strangled look on his face.

“Please let me stay with you this time.” You whimper, tears forming in your eyes.

He looks down at you, an unreadable expression on his face. He grabs your arms and breaks the lock you have around him, and then your legs. You begin to cry in earnest, large tears falling from your eyes. 

Strong arms picked you up and cradled you.

“You must realize... staying with me you would see many terrible things. You would see another side to me. You will not see mercy.”

“But I’ll see you,” you breathed.

He stiffened at this. “Yes, you would.”

He sighed. “I can’t make you leave.”

You whip your head up to look at him. 

“This can be your room. Or really any room you want.”

“I want your room,” you say slyly.He smiled, brushing your hair off your forehead, “What if you don’t want to see me some times?”You thought about the past year. “Not likely,” you murmured.

He sat you up then.  
“It’s time we entertain our guests. And I think you have a relationship to sever.”

You wince. “He was a mistake...” you begin, feeling guilty.

Boba snorted, “Do you think you were the only one distracting yourself?”

You look up at him, the thought dawning on you.

“Not Fennec,” he stated emphatically.

You smile softly, and snuggle up to him.

He holds you to himself gently for another minute. Then he pries you off of him.”There will be more time for that later, pet.”

You hum happily, then realize you probably look a mess. As Boba puts his armor back on, you clean yourself up in the fresher. You don’t want to look like you were just fucked by a crime lord while you were breaking up with Salazar. It was bad form.

When you come out of the fresher, Boba is waiting for you. He puts his arms around your waist and pulls you into a light embrace. You try not to swoon but find it impossible.

“You’re getting glassy-eyed again, pet,” Boba murmured, amused.

You blush deeply and bury your face into his neck. He leans his head onto yours for a moment, then drops his arms and backs away. He turns to grab his helmet off a table. You remember the task at hand.  
“I will see you shortly, little one.” With that he donned his helmet and left via the secret door. You watched him go in a bit of a daze, the previous events feeling like somewhat of a fever dream. A dream you’d had before.

But it was real now. And yours for the taking. All you had to do was drop some dead weight. You would try to do it gently, you thought. After all, he was a comfort to you in your loneliness, and he had brought you here. You marveled at the fact that you almost didn’t come.

You push those thoughts from your mind and return to the present, walking out of the suite and across the hall swiftly. You buzz the door and one of Salazar’s cronies answers. He eyes you suspiciously, but moves to provide you access.

“Can I talk to Salazar? Alone?”

“Salazar, your partner wants you,” he bellows. You cringe.

He appears in the doorway, and also eyes you suspiciously. After a missed beat, “Yeah babe? You want to come in?”  
You grow impatient, “No. Let’s talk alone.””Where? Just in the corridor?””Why not? No one is here.”

He steps out of the room and the door slides closed behind him.

He has a wild look in his eye, “Babe what’s going on? Why didn’t you say you knew Fennec? How do you know Fennec?”

You brush those questions aside, “I met her awhile ago. We need to talk.”

He is still stuck on Fennec; you can see it in his face even before he says conspiratorially, “We can use this to our advantage! You already got us a dinner with Fett!”

“Yes, I know,” you glower. This is not going according to plan. You try to regain control of your emotions, and close your eyes momentarily.

He takes the moment to grab you by the neck to pull you into a kiss. Your eyes snap open and you pull away, pushing back at him in a fit. He stands there, confused.

“I said. We need to talk.”

“Okay sure, I’m just saying we have a real opportunity here-“”I doubt that,” you mumble before you go on to say more loudly, “Stop talking. Stop. Talking. Stop.” With that he finally quiets.

You take a deep breath. What was it you were doing again? Your mind panicked momentarily until Boba materialized in you mind’s eye. 

“We’re through. I mean, we’re done Salazar. I’m breaking up with you. This is it.”

He is stunned and confused, but then he grows angry. This surprises you.

“We get all this way and then what? You meet your old friend and throw us to the side? Everything we’ve been through?” You snort at this melodramatic question. He continued, “What kind of friend is she? What’s going on here?”You smile at how he was simultaneously correct and incorrect at the same time. This seemed to further upset him, and he grabbed your upper arm sharply.

“Listen here, fuck, after this is over, I don’t care, whatever you want to leave and go back to fucking Fennec, leave. But you will not fuck up this dinner with Fett.” He shook you by both arms for emphasis, fingers squeezing into your flesh.

You realize he is trying to intimidate you. You grow bold, knowing the truth of the matter.

“Get your fucking hands off me, Salazar,” you say coldly.

He doesn’t move. You glare at each other, until you say, “If you don’t let me go, I will fuck up your meeting with Boba. You see, I know him too. I just didn’t know his surname.”

Salazar’s eyes narrow, “You’re insane. Who would say that? How would you have ever come across him?”

You smile, remembering. It’s fleeting, before you feel Salazar squeezing your arms even more sharply.

“Let go!” You shriek, shocking him into complying. You take a step back when he drops his arms.

“We’re through. Don’t talk to me anymore. That’s it.” You turn to walk away, towards the throne room. You are not sure where else to go.Salazar grabs your wrist and twists it, “You’re insane; you’re not going back in there.” He attempts to drag you into the his suite, but you somehow break free, a ferocious streak roaring to the surface. You run down the hall, fleeing from him and your old life. Fleeing towards Boba. You start to cry but tamp down on your emotions. There’s time for that later. 

You arrive at the throne room to find it empty. You walk slowly to the center of the room, wondering what to do now. The throne looms in front of you. He had looked like another person up there on it. Someone to be feared. You smiled slyly at this. But you knew how soft he could be in a lover’s embrace. It was a strange juxtaposition. Suddenly you wondered how it would be on the throne. Would he be hard and unyielding? Or softer? You bit your lip, making a guess.

Suddenly you realized you weren’t alone. Fennec appeared to you left.

“We’ve ejected them from the palace,” she stated calmly. You turn to her in surprise.

“We made sure everyone knew why - there are cameras in the hallways,” she said knowingly.

You looked down at your feet, then back at her.

“Now what?”

She smiled, “Boba said you would be staying in his suites. Let me show you where they are.”


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba x GN!reader
> 
> TW: unprotected sex

Boba’s suites were huge. You had taken some time to wander through them. You realized they must have originally been Jabba’s as the extravagance did not fit Boba’s style. Or maybe it did. He had picked these rooms as his own, after all. You realized you really didn’t know. You pursed your lips, smiling. You would have to find out.

You felt a bit sleepy, and decided to lay down on one of the frivolous couches, near a large flowering plant. The environment of this part of Boba’s rooms was moist, the air thick with water. It was a pleasant change from the dry heat of Tattooine. You closed your eyes.

***

You woke with a start, disorientated and slightly alarmed. You wiped the drool from your cheek and sat up. Your glasses were askew and you fixed them absentmindedly. Everything was unchanged. You decided you were hungry and got up in search of food. You wandered through the suites, making it to an outdoor area. The night was dark and hot. You stepped out into it, inhaling and looking up at the stars. From this vantage point life on Tattooine looked different. You closed your eyes and - 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around your waist, pulling you to Boba’s torso. You gasped, surprised, but leaned into him, letting him pull you in close. You could feel that his armor had been removed. He was Boba again. Not the Great Fett. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back into his shoulder, turning your face towards his cheek. He breathed quietly, steadily, holding you.

Finally you broke the spell, “Where’s Slave 1?”

You felt a low rumble in his chest, “Did you miss me or my ship, pet?”

You smirk, “I’m a mechanic, and I worked hard on her. Tell me my baby is okay.”Boba sighed, “She is well, and docked on the other side of the palace.”

“Good.” You two are quiet for a moment.

“Let’s go see her,” you blurt out.

He laughs again, genuine and deep. “It’s 3am and all you can think of is a ship?”

“But I just want to check on her. Does she need any maintenance?” You brighten at this and turn around in his arms to face him. You place your hands on his chest.

His gentle expression surprises you, “If that’s what you want, little one.”

You smile, nodding. He releases you then, turning. “Come.”

***

You bound onto Slave 1 like a happy child. You noticed some scoring on the outside, indicating it had been in at least one skirmish. When you had asked, Boba had simply said he was helping a friend. It was strange to think of Boba Fett having friends. Easier to think of Boba of the desert having friends. You smile at that.

You flit around the ship, checking on this and that system. Everything seemed to be in working order. You did quality work, but it never hurt to check. Finally you realized you were alone. You made your way to the cockpit, and find Boba horizontal in his seat, staring up into the sky.

“What are you doing?”

There is a pause so long you are not sure if he heard you. Or was he asleep? It was the middle of the night...

He inhaled suddenly, “Just. Thinking.”

You climbed up into the seat, spreading your legs to straddle him. “About what?”

“The ship... my father... you. Among other things.”

You look into his eyes. “You don’t have to think about me anymore at least. I’m right here.”

He smiles at this, eyes twinkling. “Yes, you are pet. Right here in my lap in fact.” His hands go to your knees. You slide down his legs so that you are directly over his groin. He closes his eyes and inhales. 

“What are you going to do with me, pet?”

You look out at the expanse of Boba underneath you and squirm in anticipation. You push yourself up from his chest, and begin to rock your hips back and forth, softly grinding into him. You feel his growing arousal, which ignites a fire in you. You feel dominant in this position, although you are not ever sure if one can be fully dominant over Boba. You look at his fierce face, lines running where the Sarlacc had tried to digest him. You trace these lightly with a finger tip before leaning over to kiss him. He opens his eyes to watch you darkly. You begin to disrobe, making a decision. Somehow you get your clothes off while managing to still be in his lap. You’re completely naked, looking down at a completely clothed Boba. He looks up at you, reaches up to touch you. You grab his hand and kiss his palm softly before releasing it. You begin to grind against him again, the friction of his clothing on your bare skin driving you crazy. You moan and close your eyes, throwing your head back. You feel Boba’s breath becoming faster and faster. A low growl escapes his lips.

“I like you like this, pet.”

“Shh,” you shush him and he raises both eyebrows, bemused.

Finally you can’t take it anymore. You stop rocking and move back slightly to get to his pants. You begin to work them, looking for his cock. It’s not difficult to find. You grab it and bring it out of his pants, fully erect and weeping slightly at the end. You touch the tip of his cock with a finger, rubbing the precum over it. Boba’s breathing becomes ragged, his expression strained. You smile sweetly down at him. He quirks one eyebrow as he gasps from your ministrations. You stop then, quickly positioning your entrance over him. You push down slightly onto the head of his cock. He thrusts up and you move your hips away.”Teasing me, pet? You will pay.”

You grin, but say nothing. You reposition yourself, hovering momentarily. Then you again bring his cock to your entrance. This time Boba stays put, eyes dark, intent, watching you. Waiting. You slowly lower yourself onto him, savoring the feeling of his warmth entering you. Stretching you. You pull up. He sighs and you smile naughtily.

“My pet you are playing a dangerous game.”  
You know. You like it. You continue. You lower yourself onto him and again pull up. Boba writhes under you, his restraint wearing thin. You can feel him about to snap. Your own excitement reaches a fever pitch. Finally when you lower yourself down you abruptly slam down onto him, taking him fully. You both groan at the rough penetration. Almost before you know what you’re doing, you begin to pound yourself up and down onto him. His eyes widen at this, and his hands go to your hips, lightly holding you as you fuck him for all you’re worth. You put your hands on his shoulders and your feet find purchase on part of the seat. You bounce up and down, the feeling of him stretching you full over and over again bringing you closer and closer to orgasm. You realize you are moaning his name repeatedly, a small prayer. His hands begin to grip you more tightly. You remember the bruises he left after your first time together. Your breath hitches as your orgasm breaks over your body. You wail and careen forward into him, shivering and shaking. Boba picks up where you left off and pummels into you from below. You ride out your orgasm as you ride Boba. He squeezes your hips even tighter, then crushes you down onto him. You feel him filling you with his cum and you sigh breathily, looking at him. His eyes bore into you. You sit draped over him, both of you breathing heavily and blissed out. Boba comes to his senses first.

“I didn’t know you had that in you, pet,” he purrs, and you smile into his shoulder as you continue to lay over him. Finally you sit up, looking into his eyes. He is looking up at the nighttime sky, just beginning to lighten with the first signs of day. You curl up with him, readjusting to look out with him. He encircles you in hims arms and you sigh, contentedly.

“What now, little one,” Boba murmurs. You close your eyes and nuzzle into him, breathing him in.  
“Whatever you want,” you whisper. He pulls you closer.

FIN


End file.
